Un día Ren Tao tuvo una pesadilla de esas
by Ciann
Summary: …& Horokeu Usui no volvió a dormir durante esa noche. SPOILERS del Kang Zeng Bang. HoroxRen - RenxHoro


Disclaimer: Shaman King (Mankin) **NO **me pertenece a mí sino al señor Hiroyuki Takei.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai. Hiroyuki Takei. **¡SPOILERS!** (ENORMES) del Kang Zeng Bang (AKA: del FINAL del manga).

Pareja/Personajes: HoroxRen – RenxHoro

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

Ah, veamos veamos. A mí me parece que el Kang Zeng Bang es simplemente PERFECTO… A excepción de su extraño FINAL (_A lo epilogo de Harry Pé_).

Aquí está mi visión de las cosas, porque la verdad sigo sin entender de dónde demonios Takei sacó a Jeanne en este circo para que se casara con el chino. Tal vez no me hubiese opuesto si hubiese tenido un previo desarrollo durante la trama o una señal o un coqueteo o un sencillo sonrojo de mejillas, pero no hubo nada de nada, de hecho salió, literalmente, de la nada, so… Aquí mi desahogo.

* * *

Un día Ren Tao tuvo una pesadilla de esas que no te dejan en paz...

Hace un par de semanas que nuestros shamanes protagonistas habían logrado lo que nadie creería que lograrían: Encargarse de Hao Asakura y salvar a la humanidad del mal incipiente que se avecinaba y yada yada yada.

Las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad, por lo que cada uno de ellos, dándose un merecido descanso en la pensión En, también trataba de volver a su día a día regular.

Hasta que un día Ren Tao tuvo una pesadilla de esas que no te dejan en paz.

Su muy superior persona, por muy superior que fuese en comparación a sus compañeros shamanes, solía tener pesadillas, pero la que tuvo esa noche fue la primera que en mucho, mucho tiempo lo había hecho despertar sobresaltado, sudando y jadeando y…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Gritar.

Luego de eso Ren no pudo dormir de nuevo.

Al menos no durante una semana completa y su cara comenzaba a mostrar los signos del cansancio porque, según la opinión del resto de shamanes, el chino se veía mucho más estreñido que de costumbre.

Sí, era la cara de constipación y encabronamiento infinito de siempre, pero multiplicada por mil millones.

A eso se le sumaron unas enormes bolsas bajo los ojos, las mismas que comenzaban a ponerse moradas, el cansancio y poco ánimo que el pobre parecía tener para realizar sus actividades diarias con normalidad.

Como perseguir a Horo-Horo por la casa amenazándolo de muerte con su Kwan-Dao, por ejemplo.

Ah, pero ya sé qué es lo que se estarán preguntando: El contenido de la pesadilla que tenía al muchacho mandarín sin dormir y que hacia que sus amigos miraran con horror como el muchacho comenzaba a convertirse en un mapache, era y es tan inimaginable que es necesario narrar lo ocurrido hace un par de noches atrás en la pensión En, mientras todos dormían en calma y paz, y soledad y silencio y…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

El segundo en la semana.

Horokeu pegó un respingo heroico, se enredó en las sábanas, cayó y rodó por el piso unos cuantos metros más allá, hasta que su cabeza se dio contra la muralla, pero eso y sus posteriores consecuencias son para otra historia.

Entonces se puse de pie de golpe para mirar a su alrededor con premura y encontrarse con…

Con…

Ren Tao.

De pie en su cama, mirando hacia un punto perdido e imaginario en el infinito.

El hecho de que estuviese rodeado por los dormidos cuerpos de sus compañeros shamanicos hacía la imagen más horripilante aún. Ren parecía una especie de chino poseído rodeado de cadáveres... O tal vez era culpa del sueño.

Horo aguantó la respiración y tuvo que tragar saliva para poder avanzar… Un paso.

-¿R-Ren?

El susodicho, al escuchar su nombre, fijó su dorada mirada en el ainu de manera automática y este juraría que escuchó el sonido de tuercas rechinando en el cuello del Tao.

-Ren...

Repitió, volviendo a tragar. Un paso más y una pausa para poder hablar.

-Ren. ¿Es…? ¿Estás…?

Ren volvió a girar la cabeza rápidamente, su mirada perdiéndose en el horizonte porque volvía a mirar un punto imaginario en la pared.

-Hiroyuki Takei-murmuró.

-¿Qué?

-Hiroyuki Takei-repitió, más alto.

-¿Quién es ese?

-Hiroyuki Takei-volvió a repetir, como si aguantara la respiración y abriendo mucho los ojos, como quién cae en la cuenta de una verdad absoluta.

Horo volvió a mirar, con más horror aún, como las dilatadas pupilas en las doradas orbes del otro shaman se movían de un lado a otro, como si así se exteriorizará su trauma y trastorno interior.

-Es culpa de Hiroyuki Takei-dijo el chino, deteniendo su locura interna para mirar el piso.

-Umm…

Horo-Horo, por su parte, debatía consigo mismo si correr por su propia sanidad mental o hacer lo que cualquier en su lugar haría…

¡Golpear a Ren con el bate de beisbol que guardaba Anna para torturarlos! ..Digo… ¡Guardaba para emergencias!

La segunda parecía, sin duda, la más coherente de llevar a cabo. Lo decía porque el mandarín comenzaba con lo de las pupilas de nuevo.

El ainu comenzó a retroceder lentamente para llegar hasta el objeto que lo salvaría de esta especie de pesadilla donde Ren estaba poseído por algo…

-Hiroyuki Takei-continuó el chino con su esquizofrénica mirada clavada en el piso, sus pupilas moviéndose de manera epiléptica-Hiroyuki Takei quiere casarme con la doncella Jeanne.

Al decir aquello un relámpago, seguido de una repentina llovizna, iluminó la habitación por un par de segundos. Lo suficiente como para dejar ver a un trastornado muchacho diciendo incoherencias a mitad de la noche y a su traumatizado compañero sosteniendo un bate de beisbol en lo alto, preparándose para dar el golpe de gracia con el sencillo sonido de la lluvia como telón musical.

"Qué raro" se dijo a si mismo el shaman ainu aún sosteniendo el artículo deportivo por sobre su cabeza "Que yo sepa no llovía ni nada parecido hace un par de minutos".

Lo que no dejaba de ser cierto, pero hace un par de minutos él estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama sin un chino desquiciado diciendo incoherencias a las dos de la madrugada, por lo tanto prosigamos…

-La doncella Jeanne-interrumpió el muchacho mandarín el tren de pensamientos que tenía el norteño sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo, las lloviznas repentinas, bates para emergencias y una serie de cosas banales y sin importancia-Yo prácticamente ni le he hablado, ¿cómo se supone que me case con una persona a la que nunca le he dirigido la palabra?

Ren tenía un punto importante ahí, para empezar.

Está demás decir que Horo-Horo no entendía ni un carajo. Aunque la idea de Ren casado con la doncella Jeanne era de esas cosas que parecían sacadas de la manga de algún mago para crear una excusa argumental que permitiera la secuela de una trama con el reciclaje de los mismos personajes. Umm. Ah, la simple idea era demasiado extraña, ni mencionar que le causaba una molestia desconocida en el estomago, pero el ainu sólo se la atribuyo al golpe anterior en la cabeza.

-El problema es que se pone peor-sentenció su contraparte shaman, como si leyera sus pensamientos de pronto, mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Se-Se pone peor?-repitió Horokeu, decidiéndose a bajar el bate de una vez, porque comenzaban a adormecérsele los brazos, y sintiéndose presa de un repentino suspenso y curiosidad.

-Sí-contestó a su vez el chino, comenzando a caminar lentamente alrededor del norteño, como si eso le permitiera recordar con exactitud cada detalle de su traumático sueño.

Horo lo miro sin articular palabra, porque pues, no era como si pudiese decir demasiado.

-Un niño-dijo. Un relámpago volvió a iluminarlos de manera dramática.

"El anticristo" pensó por su parte el el ainu, contagiándose de la paranoia del muchacho más bajo.

Ren detuvo su andar para alzar el rostro hacia el techo. Una pequeña abertura en este provocaba una mini gotera a causa de la improvisada lluvia y, gota tras gota, todas caían en el rostro del muchacho deslizándose por su mejilla como si se tratara de lágrimas.

-Men Tao-susurró, cerrando los ojos, como si con aquello desatara el apocalipsis. Un relámpago volvió a hacer lo suyo en la habitación.

Horo tragó saliva. ¿Men? Vaya nombre idiota, sin duda, sonaba como champiñón o algo así de enano.

-¿Ya, pero ese quién es?-preguntó con ingenuidad, aunque sintiéndose nervioso sin saber por qué. La imagen mental de un enano endemoniado atacándolos era difícil de asimilar-¿Tu hermano perdido o algo así? ¿Un primo?

El chino sólo sonrió. El ainu con aquello se estremeció. Luego, la sonrisa del shaman se convirtió en un murmullo de risa para, poco a poco, terminar siendo una sonora carcajada.

Horo miró a su alrededor preguntándose por qué demonios nadie más despertaba para ver semejante espectáculo. Estaba seguro que no se lo iban a creer cuando lo contara mañana en el desayuno. A escondidas, claro, del principal involucrado.

-No despertarán, todos tienen tapones para los oídos-murmuró Ren, dejando de reír por un instante. ¿Qué rayos era eso? ¿Telepatía? ¿Él por qué no tenía tapones? Tragó saliva sonoramente.

-Ah-suspiró entonces el muchacho, con una sonrisa melancólica pintada en el rostro-Ojala se tratara de algo tan simple como eso, ¿sabes? Un primo perdido que vuelve para vengarse sería sencillo, pero…

Silencio.

-Se trata…

Silencio.

-Se trata de mi hijo.

Un rayo mucho más potente que los anteriores dio directo en el árbol que estaba cerca de la ventana, el cual comenzó a incendiarse.

-¿QU-QU-QU? ¡¿QUÉ?

¿Un hijo? Un hijo… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién? _¿Con qué finalidad?_

Horo volvió a estremecerse, sintiendo que en cualquier momento su corazón no daría de tantas emociones y saldría disparado de su pecho para arrojarse por la ventana.

-Tal como lo escuchas-se lamentó el chino con amargura, negando con la cabeza levemente.

El shaman de hielo lo miraba sin siquiera comenzar a creérselo, con una mueca de horror en la cara. Qué innecesario sería darle un hijo a Ren Tao. Se preguntó qué clase de niño diabólico sería ese Men, con un papá como el chino al que ni siquiera le gustaban los seres humanos. Se preguntó si eso sólo sería el preludio para una inundación de niños que terminaría por reanudar la trama, repetir su historia, vivir lo que vivieron ellos, sin torneo shaman, pero con los mismos problemas. ¡Qué innecesario! ¡Qué telenovelesco!

Ren entonces se volvió hacia él, tambaleándose un poco en el proceso, y comenzó a avanzar lentamente, con una leve cojera.

-Men Tao-comenzó con un tic en el ojo-Mi hijo, es el fruto de mi futuro matrimonio con la doncella Jeanne.

Unas cuantas ramas del árbol que se incendiaba en el exterior cayeron pesadamente en un espantoso estruendo.

Horo-Horo calló, se calló porque todo parecía demasiado irreal incluso para ser un simple sueño. Una verdadera pesadilla, de hecho, se dijo a sí mismo. Le pareció que era incapaz de articular palabras, porque pues… ¿Qué demonios podía decirle al pobre chino para tranquilizarlo? ¿Qué clase de promesas podía hacer para asegurarle que él trataría de que no tuviese que sufrir ese terrible destino?

-No te preocupes.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos Ren.

-No te preocupes-volvió a murmurar. Una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

Horokeu se sonrojo, pero no supo por qué.

-¡Tengo un plan!

-¿En…? ¿En serio?

-Sí.

Le pareció, por un momento, que Ren le miraba de manera dulce. Le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo maripositas en el estomago. No supo el por qué de eso tampoco.

Luego, la sonrisa cómplice que le dirigía el chino al shaman de hielo se hizo una risita, para terminar, nuevamente, convertida en una carcajada.

Aunque en realidad era algo que sonaba más o menos como un: ¡UJUJUJUJUJUBUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ah, pero quién notaba esos pequeños detalles después de todo lo visto esa noche. Horo, estremeciéndose un poco, pensó que por supuesto que él no.

Ren dejo de reír entonces, para dirigirse a la puerta mientras arrastraba los pies en el proceso, cojeando suavemente. Se volvió hacia el controlador de hielo con un tic en el ojo.

-No te preocupes.

Le sonrió.

-¡UJUJUJUJUJUBUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Horo, definitivamente, tampoco pudo dormir ese día.

…

A la mañana siguiente Anna les envió a realizar la limpieza pre primaveral de la pensión. Horo-Horo salió para, sutilmente, escapar de sus responsabilidades cuando se encontró con el árbol chamuscado de la noche anterior y el chino, muchísimo más compuesto, subiendo sus pertenencias a su caballo.

-Hmm… ¿Ren?

-¿Qué quieres?-fue la respuesta seca que recibió. Horokeu suspiró con alivio, porque su Ren estaba de vuelta. Es decir, sí, ese sujeto, no suyo.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó, un poco más animado.

-¿Qué parece que hago, cabeza hueca?

-Umm…

Horo no supo entonces si le agradaba más el chino desquiciado de anoche o el de siempre. Optó por el desquiciado, pero como ya estaba este de vuelta, ya qué.

-¿Te vas?

-Así es, no voy a estar aquí para cuando pasen las salvajadas que sé que pasarán.

El norteño parpadeó.

-Te refieres… ¿A la pesadilla?

-Así es. ¿A qué más?

Horo-Horo lo miró un momento.

-¿A dónde te vas?

-A Hokkaido.

-Ah… A Hokkaido… ¿CÓMO QUÉ A HOKKAIDO?

-Ajá.

-Pe-Pe-Pero… ¡Pero tú detestas la naturaleza y todo ese tipo de cosas!

Ren meneó la cabeza.

-Si es necesario soportar dichas condiciones… ¡Haré lo que sea para evitar que me pase lo que tenga que pasarme!

-Uh…

-Así que pronto, súbete.

-¿Yo?

-Tú conoces Hokkaido, serás mi guía por los siglos de los siglos de la eternidad.

La explicación parecía simple y sencilla. Ren parecía tomarse todo lo que estaba diciendo en serio. Horo-Horo parecía que se lo estaba pensando.

-¿Y?

Horokeu miró a Ren, al caballo, a la escoba que tenía en la mano y luego hacia el horizonte, pensando todo lo que le tenía preparado el destino y sólo a una eternidad con el chino.

Dio un suspiro y arrojó el implemento de limpieza al infinito y más allá, subiéndose al animal.

Ren dijo algo en chino que le sonó a un _"¡Hayo Silver!… Digo, ¡Hakuoh!" _porque el equino se paró en sus dos patas delanteras y relinchó como en las películas.

De más está decir que el ainu casi se cae del susodicho, por lo que tuvo que agarrarse de Ren con la misma desesperación de quién abraza al ser amado… O en este caso: Al ser más cercano que se tiene y que evitará tu caída del caballo para que no te rompas el cuello.

Hakuoh entonces, volviendo a poner las patas sobre la tierra, comenzó a galopar hacia el horizonte.

Pilika, quién había reparado en la ausencia de su hermano, salió al jardín para encontrarse con las muchas veces vista escena.

-¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! ¿A dónde vas?

-A vivir una eternidad con Ren-soltó. Era técnicamente la verdad, después de todo.

-Oh…-pausa para reflexionar-¡Entonces no vayas a olvidar cambiarte los calzoncillos todos los días!-gritó Pilika, desde la distancia, mientras le hacía señas con una mano. El norteño se dio una palmada en la cara mentalmente.

Fue así que cabalgando a un destino incierto, Horokeu Usui se preguntó qué clase de aventuras le esperarían con Ren Tao, y sonrió.

-Ren… ¿Vamos a tomar un avión o algo? Que a Hokkaido a caballo no llegamos.

-¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que sí llegamos.

-Pero… ¡Eso tomaría semanas!

-Corrección: Nos tomará seis meses, una semana y dos días.

-¡¿QUÉ? No, de ninguna manera. Yo no voy a Hokkaido a caballo.

-Cállate, Joto-Joto.

-De acuerdo.

Oh sí. Qué clase de aventuras le esperarían.

_...& fueron felices para siempre..._

* * *

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, una reinvención del KZB & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


End file.
